The advent of computers, interactive electronic communication, the Internet, and other advances in the digital realm of consumer electronics have resulted in a great variety of programming, recording, and viewing options for users who view media content such as television programs. In implementing such enhanced programming, the set-top box (STB) has become an important computing device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. In addition to supporting traditional analog broadcast video functionality, STBs also support an increasing number of two-way digital services such as video-on-demand, internet protocol television (IPTV), and personal video recording.
An STB is typically connected to a cable or satellite, or generally, a subscriber television system, and includes hardware and software necessary to provide the functionality of the subscriber television system at a user site. Conventional STBs include a processor, communication components, and memory and are connected to a television or other display device, such as a personal computer. While many STBs are stand-alone devices that are externally connected to a television, an STB and/or its functionality may be integrated into a television or personal computer or even into an audio device such as a programmable radio, as is known.
An STB is usually configured to provide users with a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to view a variety of television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, Internet services, and audio programming via an STB.
As mentioned, an STB may also include a personal video recording (PVR) application that allows a user to temporarily and/or permanently record selected media content to a storage device. Such recording functionality enables a user to view media content in “trick play,” or non-linear, modes. Trick play modes include, but are not limited to, slow motion, fast motion, reverse play, fast forward play, instant replay, jumping, pausing of live broadcast, and scanning. To facilitate trick play modes, the media content is buffered or stored in a temporary memory buffer, often called a live cache buffer, so that it may be replayed non-linearly.
The ability to buffer live broadcasts has had a significant impact on the advertising industry. In the past, the basic business model for broadcast television programming has been free or low cost distribution of media content, subsidized by the insertion of commercials. However, PVRs allow users to easily skip many of these commercials.
In response, advertisers have been forced to turn to other methods of marketing their products. For example, some advertisers have entered into “product placement” agreements with media content creators, where products are purposely included as part of the programming. Although product placement provides exposure to products, its effect is limited by the inability to include detailed descriptions of the products and/or discussion of the benefits of the products. Moreover, product placement does not provide interested viewers with the ability to access additional information regarding the products.
Other advertising techniques intended to target PVR users have also proven ineffective or undesirable. Accordingly, current advertising techniques are generally incapable of effectively reaching PVR users.